No Choice
by Duncan Idaho
Summary: Arthur Weasley goes to the office expecting a normal day. Naturally it doesn't turn out that way. Review please!


The Characters in the following story belong to J.K Rowling. I'm not   
trying to make money here, people. Note: Both this story and my first one   
(Unlikely Love) will tie in with and are leading up to a major epic known as   
"The Doomsday Scenario" that will rock the foundations of the Harry Potter   
world. (If I can get off my lazy butt and write it!) Just a little plug to   
whet your collective appetites. Also there is a slight Chamber of Secrets   
spoiler so read that first. And now, on with the show!  
  
No Choice  
  
"Morning, Arthur."  
  
"Morning, Bill."   
  
It was the start of another day at the Ministry of Magic. Although his   
job wasn't the worst in the world, Arthur Weasley was certain it wasn't the   
most exciting, either. It could have paid more, too. Maybe he should ask   
for a raise. Then he wouldn't have to stand for Lucius Malfoy's remarks on   
his family's financial status. It has to be tough for Ron, too, he thought as   
he stood in line for the flying carpet. Going to school with Draco Malfoy.   
Like father, like son, he added mentally as he stepped on the flying carpet   
and said, "13th floor." That last thought clinched it. He would ask for more   
money this very day.  
  
"And while I'm wishing, I should ask for my own office!" chuckled   
Arthur, as he entered the room he shared with the other person in the   
Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department.  
  
"Hello, Sarah, what's new?", he asked the secretary, sitting down at   
his desk.  
  
"Nothing, really."she replied. "Oh, Lucius Malfoy was here last night   
after you left. Said he had to do some research."  
  
"You can bet he was up to no good!"he growled. Just then he noticed   
a file that had been left out on his desk. It was marked "The Blarney Stone".  
With a sinking feeling he began to read:  
  
Although muggles believe that kissing the Blarney stone will bring   
good luck, for a wizard the effect is far more real. Anyone with magic in   
them that touches the stone will receive one wish granted, no matter what   
that wish may be. We cannot remove it to a hidden place because it is a   
tourist attraction. However, it is under 24 hour guard by the Ministry.   
No wizard can possibly reach it.  
  
No, it can't be, Arthur thought, but he knew that it was. Lucius   
Malfoy was going after the Blarney stone. There was no telling what   
Malfoy would do. He had to inform the minister. He dashed out of his   
office and skidded to a stop on the flying carpet. "Level 32!" he cried,   
tapping his foot impatiently. The elevator shot up. He charged down the   
hallway to the office of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He ripped   
open the door, and threw himself into the room.  
  
Fudge was outraged. "Arthur, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Sir, you've got to locate Lucius Malfoy and stop him from getting   
the Blarney stone. He's mad, sir, absolutely mad."  
  
"He's also sitting in the chair behind you." Fudge said quietly.   
Arthur whirled around and found himself face to face with the Lucius Malfoy he had been speaking of.  
  
"Come now, Arthur, that is ridiculous. Why would I want the Blarney stone?" said Malfoy.  
  
"Maybe to bring back You-Know-Who!" Arthur shot back.  
  
"Minister, I don't think this man is in his right mind." said Malfoy turning to Fudge.   
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree with you."said Fudge. "Arthur, I have no choice but to fire you!"  
  
Arthur Weasley slunk out of the Ministry, feeling lower than he ever had before. He was   
certain that he would give anything to have his boring job back again.  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Voldemort was sitting under a tree in the forests of Albania. He liked it here in the forest.   
It was a good thing, too, because he would probably be spending the rest of his life there. All of a   
sudden he was sitting on a hard stone floor. He could feel the power surging through him. In front   
of him stood Lucius Malfoy holding some rock.  
  
"Welcome back sir" Malfoy said, bowing deferentially.  
  
"Where am I" Voldemort demanded.  
  
"The Blarney castle. I have brought you here with your full power by wishing on the Blarney   
stone."  
  
"Give the stone to me," the man who had once been Tom Riddle commanded. Lucius shrugged and   
handed it over. He hadn't exactly been expecting gratitude.  
  
The Dark Lord took the stone. He smiled evilly and made his wish.  
  
"I wish that Harry Potter would lose all his magic"  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
